The Gladiator King
by DarkHelm145
Summary: The Clone Wars have been going on for some time, and many stories have been told about it, but not this one. Kidd is a young brash Jedi, but he shows a lot of promise follow his story as he fights in the Clone Wars. Some Original Characters and some that are part of the universe This is my first story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first time writing a fanfiction so enjoy. Any helpful reviews/comments will be appreciated. First and foremost I don't own any of the characters that appear in Star Wars The Clone Wars except for the one's I created (Which I'm pretty sure you can find out which those are). Like I said before enjoy.

The Gladiator King

Chapter 1

Revival

The brothers were running along a long dark corridor, even though they could not see they knew something was chasing them. "Our mission was just recon, how did they find us?" thought one of the brothers. They had no idea for how long they had been running, but fighting was not an option, their enemy was immortal. For what seemed like forever the brothers finally saw light and started to run faster towards it. When they made it out, they saw a long bridge headed towards the Coliseum. "Do we fight?" asked one brother. "You know we can't" said the other. "You keep going, I'll hold him off." said one brother. "No, I'm not leaving you here!" argued the other. "Not an option, you have to report what we have found out to the council. They need to know whats going on here." replied the other brother. "Fine just get back to me, got that." said the other. The brother started to run towards the other hallway, with tears in his eyes he says his final words to his brother, while approaching the exit of that hallway "I'll always remember you, Dakon!"

"Dakon's sacrifice will no be in vain, he will be remembered as a hero for the Republic. But no one will feel more pain than his brother. May the Force guide him." said Jedi Master Mace Windu. Kidd had never met the brothers but he could feel the pain the brother must be feeling. He wanted to comfort the brother, facing the reality that someone close to you died was never a good thing, but he could never build up the courage to do so. The bother walked towards his quarters with everyone he passed saying the same thing: "Sorry for you loss." But his sadness still lingered, he had lost Dakon what was his purpose in life he had lost his little brother. He had sworn to protect him but he failed. The brother could still hear his brothers final words right before he died: "I will have died happy and for my comrades." The brother was happy but sadness still took over. He would cry in his room so nobody could see him, a Jedi was not supposed to show emotion, but he couldn't help it. When suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and found Kidd, the Jedi who is known for his risky tactics. "Hello, sorry to barge in like this, but wanted to see how you were doing?" he told him. "If what your going to say is 'Sorry for your loss' you can just get lost!" the brother yelled. "You have quite the temper there." Kidd replied with a laugh. The brother didn't understand what he was doing here or why he even bothered to talk to him. "Don't get me wrong I do feel sorry for you, buts that's not why I'm here." Kidd said with a serious face this time. "What is it then?" asked the brother. "I want a first hand story of what happened on Xrander." said Kidd. "I already handed in the intel what more could you want!" the brother was now angry, his brother died to get the intel here. Now he was being told to relive it. "I know it will be hard but intel isn't enough I need first hand accounts to be certain on what we're up against." said Kidd calmly. The brother calmed down and decided to tell him what they had done on Xrander. The brother couldn't get to say say what happened to his brother. Kidd understood the situation and backed off. "Thats good enough thank you, I'll avenge your brother I'll promise that." said Kidd. As he stood up to leave the brother told him one last piece of information: "He's immortal." To which Kidd replied: "I've killed immortals before." The brother stared at Kidd, wondering what would have happened if he was there instead of his little brother.

Kidd walked towards the hanger, where he met up with his friends, Troy and Ramnes. "Hey, heard what happened, I feel sorry for the guy." said Ramnes. Troy and Ramnes were two people Kidd had met while he was brainwashed for a time. They were good kids and knew how to stay alive. But Kidd had always found something ominous about Troy he was always cold, but not with Ramnes he would feel different around her. "Yeah talked with the guy he's very emotional, but he means well." said Kidd. "So you got a mission now, take down that guy." said Troy. "I hope so, but the council probably won't allow it." replied Kidd. "Since when do you follow orders?" said a voice behind Kidd. It was Ashoka, Kidd's best friend. "Well I'm still supposed to be recovering after being impaled, but my plan was to send a small recon team and hide in plain sight." said Kidd. "Did you even read the intel Dakon's brother gave us?" asked Ashoka. "I did, but intel isn't always the best way to learn about the enemy." said Kidd. Troy and Ramnes both knew not to get involved in conversation like these. "Also did you even read Xrander's files, the planet is neutral you can't just barge in guns blazing." said Ashoka "Look it's just a recon mission, no killing unless necessary." replied Kidd. "You're not going to go, thats an order!" yelled another voice. It was Anakin Skywalker, another friend of Kidd's. "First off it's too dangerous, and second one wrong move and you ignite a war." said Anakin. "I know that, you don't have to keep repeating it!" said Kidd about to loose his temper. "Even if they did authorize this plan of yours, who would you take?" asked Anakin. It was a good question, he already had a good idea on who to take but he knew the council would not approve of his choices. "I would take some of my squadron members, Troy, Ashoka, and the brother that survived." he finished, Troy looked up in surprise once he heard his name. "Those choices are good, but why the hell would you take the brother! He just got back and he lost his younger brother there! Not only is that just plain rude, it's very immoral even for you!" yelled Anakin. Kidd understood why he should not take the brother, but he needed someone who knew the place to be able to maneuver around. "I'll go ask him and see if he would join me." replied Kidd. With that he stormed out of the hanger towards the brothers quarters. " Whats wrong with him?" asked Ramnes.

Kidd arrived at the brothers room, the moment he was about to knock on the door he hesitated. "Should I really be doing this, maybe Anakin is right about this, maybe I was wrong." thought Kidd. At the exact moment he turned to leave, the door opened and the brother stepped out. "Yes, I will go with you. I need to avenge my brother." the brother said. Kidd was both dumbfounded and happy. "Right then lets get to it, meet me at the hanger in two hours." Kidd replied. Kidd walked to the war room to grab as much intel as he could on Xrander, he needed all of it in order to do this mission. He entered and sat on the console to download as much as he could. Once he got all the intel, he went towards the hanger to meet his team.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action sire?" asked a voice. "Indeed it is, you know as well as I do that in order to stay immortal I need a fresh body to insert my consciousness and keep living." said another voice. "But this may lead to an invasion of the Republic." said the first voice. "That will not be a concern once I have a new body, and the body of a Jedi no less. But first he needs to be revived. And I want him trained once he is revived." said the second voice. "It will be done sire." replied the first voice. "Finally the end of this silly war between the Separatists and Republic will come to an end and I will rule the galaxy!" said the second voice triumphantly.

 **AN** : This is the first chapter complete. I know there are few hole in the plot that I'll explain later such as looks, but the basics are still there. Stay tuned for the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2 of The Gladiator King. Brief summary: Kidd and his crew arrive on Xrander. Hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking around. :) And remember I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I created

Chapter 2

Arrival

After Kidd and his team left for Xrander, Kidd briefed everyone on there mission. "All right here is the info. Our mission is just recon. Only engage when confronted with a hostile situation. Violence is a last resort. We are going to investigate the man, according to intel, is immortal." Kidd finished. He looked around to his team the clones seemed alright with it. He looked towards Ashoka, Troy, and the brother they seemed dissatisfied. "The clones are dismissed." Kidd said and he turned towards who are left. "Alright what's wrong?" Kidd asked. "Well the problem is that I just came back from a recon mission and I'm going back to do more recon." the brother replied. "By the way," started to say Troy, "I still don't know what I'm doing." Kidd looked at him. "All you're doing is piloting this ship." Kidd replied. Troy smiled and left. Only Ashoka and the brother remained. "What about me, whats my role in the plan?" Ashoka asked. "Your role is taking a few of the clones to look around, while me and the brother go snooping around closer to this immortal dude." Kidd replied. The brother got up and left, only Ashoka and Kidd remained. There was a long silence between them until Ashoka broke it: "You're and idiot. You know that right?" With that statement she left. "What did I do?" Kidd yelled back at her.

Chanting had ended in a dark room, something was standing in the center of a circle. "It is complete sire." said one voice. "Good. Make sure he gets the right training and don't forget to change his recent memories." the king said. "Should we hire him?" the voice asked. "Yes. Make contact with him immediately!" the king demanded.

"We are arriving at the Xrander system." Troy said through the ships intercom. "Alright everyone here's how we are dividing: Ashoka will take Black, Hotshot, and Stripes. While Gunner and Winter will stay with Troy on the ship. The brother and I will stick together. Is that alright with everyone?" Kidd finished. Everyone nodded in approval and they went on their way. Kidd, the brother, Ashoka, and the clones all walked to the center of the city, where they went over the plan again. "Ashoka meet back here in five hour. Got it?" Kidd asked. "Got it." Ashoka replied. As she turned to leave Kidd grabbed her hand. His hazel eyes looked into hers as he said: "Be careful." Ashoka smiled and disappeared into the crowd in the city center. Kidd and the brother went towards a large circular structure. "Thats the coliseum. That is where we are going to start." the brother said. As he put on his hood, Kidd followed his guide into the coliseum. The moment they entered it was the loudest thing Kidd had experienced. "Holy shit! Why is it so damn loud?" Kidd yelled. "Trust me it only gets louder!" the brother yelled back. Kidd cursed under his breath and they found some seats.

"Has he arrived yet?" asked the King. "He has just arrived sir." another voice said. The door to the throne room opened and a man walked in with a sword sheathed on his back. "Its been awhile, you look terrible." the man said. "You don't humor me." said the King. "The only reason you would have called me here is because you have a job for me. That or you want me to fight 'cause you have no fighters who can out on a show." the man said. "You're right I do have a job for you. I want you to train someone for me." the King said. The man lifted his eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "Is it the new body?" the man asked. "Indeed." the King answered. The man turned to leave and was guided to his trainee. "Are you sure he is trustworthy sire?" a voiced asked. "Yes he is." the king replied.

Kidd had no idea what he was watching and he didn't want to know. It had only been an hour since he left Ashoka at the square, but he regretted not going with her. The brother looked at him and asked: "Do you want to leave looks like our guy is a no show." Kidd ignored him and asked his own question: "What the hell is this?" The brother expected this question and answered calmly: "Its this place's main source of entertainment: gladiator fights. Horrid things really, but some are quite entertaining. The people bet on who will win and,well, people basically fight to the death. Everyone once in awhile the king fights and that really gets people going." "Do these fights happen everyday?" Kidd asked. "Not really, whenever the king call for it." the brother replied. Kidd was amazed at the fact that killing for sport was entertaining. He knew hunting was a type of sport, but this was straight-up murder. The brother would occasionally glance at Kidd and see his pale face at what he was witnessing. The brother couldn't help but smile, his brother did the exact same thing when he saw the gladiator fights. For such a stern and tough looking person, Kidd must be rather soft on the inside. The brother also noticed that Kidd looked similar to his brother, same light brown hair almost blonde and a strong physique. The brother smiled again, he felt like he was with his brother when he was with Kidd. The brother tapped Kidd on the shoulder and they got up and left.

Once Kidd and the brother exited the coliseum, they put up their hoods and started to walk back towards the square. "The king has ordered those two to be followed." a voice said. "Right. We won't let them put of out sight." another voice replied. When the men saw Kidd and the brother they started to tail them. "We have company." Kidd said. "I noticed," the brother replied, "we'll loose them in that alley." Kidd and the brother walked towards the alley picking up their pace. Kidd glanced around and found two metal poles and grabbed them. He handed one to the brother saying: "If necessary." Their tails noticed and drew their own weapons. Kidd and the brother started to walk faster. When they made it to the alley, Kidd and the brother jumped up to the roof of a building to hide. Kidd activated his tracker, so it would alert Ashoka that they were spotted. The tails made it to the alley and became more cautious. Kidd and the brother dropped down, but once they hit the floor they were knocked out.

 **AN:** There you go the second chapter. I know its short but what i wanted to convey is there. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Here I explained how some people look which was something missing from the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned. Something I have to add I know that it's not in the typical format for writing these things, but bear with me, I'll change it for my next story.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Chapter Three of my story. I believe this chapter is longer than the last, but no guarantees. Brief Summary: Kidd's backstory revealed. Remember I don't own some of these characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Captured

The brother was the first to wake up after being knocked out. He scanned his surroundings, all he could see was darkness. Eventually the brother got up and walked forward with his hands stretched out. His hands touched, what he thought were, metal bars. " _Great we are in a prison."_ the brother thought. He sat back down and let out a sigh. What seemed for like hours Kidd started to wake up. He let out several grunt before he said something audible: "Where the hell are we?" The brother just stared at him. He always wondered where Kidd got his energy. "Seems to be a type of prison." the brother responded. Kidd figured that out quickly when he sprinted head first into the metal bars. After the crashing into the bars Kidd sat down and started to grab his head, as if he was soothing the pain. " _Was he really that stupid._ " the brother thought. "Well we have to figure out a way out of here." Kidd said. "Agreed." the brother replied.

Kidd and the brother spent an hour trying to come up with a plan, but nothing worked. After their last attempt a bright light filled the room and a booming voice was heard: "Well this was unexpected, two Jedi caught that is quite impressive for my guards." Kidd and the brother reached for their lightsabers, but they were not there " _Damn._ " Kidd thought. The voice noticed this and said: "Don't bother trying to grab your lightsabers, we made sure to take them from you. And your communicators too." Kidd cursed again, how did measly guards get the better of him. "Who are you?" the brother asked, snapping Kidd from his thoughts. "You should know that by now." the voice responded. Kidd could see the brothers eyes widen. "You! I'll kill you!" the brother yelled. Kidd could feel the anger and hatred coming off the brother, he could have have sworn that his eyes turned yellow for a second. Kidd the looked back at the figure, he still could not figure out who he was looking at. "Don't think I have forgotten about you Kidd." the figure said.

Kidd looked at the figure and wondered what he could possibly know about him. "I know quite a bit about you Kidd," the figure said as if he was reading his thoughts, "I know you're the son of the greatest Jedi, how that happened I have no clue but anyways, I also know that you have a brother and that you are probably the youngest Jedi to achieve the rank of master. How old are you now?" Kidd felt reluctant to answer, but said it anyway: "I'm eighteen now." "So it's been two years since you became a master. At the age of sixteen thats impressive." the figure said. Kidd just stared at the figure, wondering how he knew so much about him. The figure got up to leave, when he made it to the door he said: "You two are the main event tomorrow get ready." With that he left and the boys were once again in darkness. "Great what do we do know?" the brother asked. He seemed to have calmed down after what happened. "Well we call for help." Kidd replied. "If you didn't hear him he took our communicators." the brother said annoyed. Kidd defiantly was stupid. The brother noticed Kidd was smiling, he had something in mind. "He didn't take all of them." Kidd said. The brother raised an eyebrow as if asking a question. Kidd took off his boot, flipped it upside-down and out flopped out a device. He pressed the button and it started to beep. "What is that?" the brother asked. "It's a tracker, once it's pressed it will send a signal back to the ship. It should be a way to tell the others what happened.

While Kidd and the brother were in prison Ashoka returned to the ship after Kidd missed the rendezvous at the square. "Alright its been more than five hours where the hell is Kidd?" Ashoka asked. Everyone shifted in uneasiness, except for Black, Kidd's clone commander. "He probably went to investigate some more. He always does. He might not be back for awhile. He does these things all the time." Black said. Ashoka looked disappointed that Kidd would not report in that he would be staying out for longer. Her disappointment grew into worry. She stared to wonder if Kidd could have gotten captured. She quickly dismissed the idea, Kidd would never get captured he wasn't that stupid. Troy and Ashoka remained in the ships cockpit waiting for Kidd to return, but once night fell she started to feels that Kidd might not return. Ashoka was about to tell Troy to take off when an alarm went off in the cockpit. "What is that?" Ashoka pointed at something on the console that was blinking. "Oh, thats an emergency tracker. It relays the exact location of whoever activated it. And it looks like Kidd activated it, it says he's in the Coliseum prison." Troy said. Ashoka could not believe it, Kidd was captured. She started to get frustrated and happiness. He was not dead that all the mattered. "Is there a way to send him a message or something like that?" Ashoka asked. "Unless he has his communicator it's not possible." Troy said. Ashoka cursed under her breath. They had to find a way to get him out of there. "Wait what's happening, we are getting a message." Troy said amazed. Ashoka looked at the console waiting for the message to pop up. When the message came they were quick to hear it. "Well first things first," Kidd's voice said, " We are alive, obviously, and what I want to tell you is don't come to save us in the prison. Let me explain before you guys go crazy. We are going to fight the gladiator pit in the Coliseum and that way we can get closer to the immortal guy and figure things out, come to get us then after we finish in the gladiator arena. Just be patient and we'll see each other again." When the message finished Ashoka and Troy looked at each other, and nodded as if they were thinking the same thing. "Gather up the clones, we have to tell them about this." Ashoka said. Troy nodded and pushed the button for the intercom.

Back at the prison Kidd had just finished recording his message to the ship. He threw the device against the wall and it broke. "Now that thats done, we have to wait." Kidd said. The brother was staring at him, he was still thinking about what the figure said about Kidd and his past. "If your thinking about what he said it's all true." Kidd said as if reading his thoughts. "Do you mind explaining what he was saying. How can you be the son of a Jedi if we aren't allowed to have any type of attachments?" the brother asked. "It's a difficult and long story to tell really." Kidd said with a sigh. "It looks like we have the time." the brother said. Kidd sighed again he never wanted to explain this but the brother seemed determined to know. The brother nudged him to speak and he gave up and told him: "My father was part of the Jedi Order after he met my mother. When they got married soon after he became a Jedi. The main reason why my father didn't become a Jedi at the usual age it's because my home planet is very remote and very few knew it existed. So master Yoda felt that since their love was before he became a Jedi he allowed it. Soon after I was born, and my father knew I was force sensitive the moment I was born. So I went to the academy at a young age. My father made arrangements for me to become his padawan but Master Yoda felt that I would grow attached to my father, but he insisted and I became his padawan. My brother was born not long after I became a Jedi Knight, mind you that I was about 8 years old when I did. After my brother was born nothing seemed to go right in my family. My father made many enemies as a Jedi, and with a family his enemies would target us. Well one target was my mother. We were having a family outing at our home planet. something out of nowhere came into our house and started to shoot everywhere my brother and I hid in the basement while my father and mother fought them off. Not long after my father called us out, there was something in his voice that sacred both me and my brother. When we came out of the basement my father was crying something I have never seen him do. He came up to us and said 'Do not go into your parent room your mother isn't feeling well.' I knew what he really meant my brother n the other hand didn't. I gripped my father tightly with tears in my eyes saying that it wasn't possible. My father tried to comfort me as much as possible but we both knew it was going to be hard. When my brother found out he locked himself in his room for a long time. And only came out when we left. My father was never the same from that point on. When we returned to Corsaunt, Master Yoda called me to see him. He told me he was afraid something like this would happen if he let my father stayed married, so he told me not to follow him as a father anymore but as a master. I knew that was for the better so I went along with it. About 5 years after my mother died the Clone War started. For reasons I felt the need to fight and wanted to so my father took me on his mission. The mission went south just as we got there. Me and my father continued with our mission while the clones found a way to escape. We found what we were looking for but time was running out we could see the explosions heading towards us. We both knew what would happen, so my father force pushed me across the hallway, where the clones were. My last memory of my father is him getting engulfed in flames." Kidd finished. The brother could see the tears rolling along his cheeks. He partly wished that he could take back the question he asked him. Kidd was crying something he has not done in a long time. When all of a sudden he felt like he was being squeezed. The brother had no idea what he was doing until he did it. He had to comfort Kidd after what he told him. "I'm sorry." the brother said. Kidd looked at him and brushed off his tears and smiled. "I'm actually half glad that I told you." Kidd said. The brother got up and with a determined look his face. "Tomorrow we leave it all out there in that arena." the brother said. "Defiantly." Kidd said with a smile.

 **AN:** There is the third chapter for you hope you enjoyed it. Personally I almost cried writing Kidd's backstory. His backstory is the reason why he is pretty intense sometimes. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter titled: The Pit and Revelations. The next chapter should probably be dropping around 2 weeks from now I hope, but school might get in the way so yeah. Remember to review and add any helpful comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here** is the fourth chapter to my story. Brief summary: A massive gladiator fight. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment and review. Also remember that I don't own some of the characters present or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

Chapter 4

The Pit and Revelations

It was early in the morning when Ashoka, Troy and some of the clones headed towards the Coliseum. They wore hoods to conceal their identities and try not to draw attention to themselves. The clones went on ahead to see what they were up against at the Coliseum. The people that were in the square kept saying that two Jedi were going to fight in the Gladiator Arena and that everyone was going to be there. Ashoka and Troy both had the same same worried look on their faces, they had to rescue them one way to another. At around mid-morning the Coliseum started to fill up with people and it was loud. Ashoka, Troy, and the clones moved to separate areas to not be detected quickly with equally good vantage points. At about noon the energy in Coliseum was off the charts, the noise was ridiculous. It got even louder when the King appeared. He was disgusting to look at his body seemed decayed and old Ashoka tried to look away, but something caught her eye. A man with a sword sheathed on his back and a cloaked figure. Ashoka turned on her communicator to talk to the clones: "You guys recognize the man with the sword sheathed right?" The clones all looked to the direction of the King and saw the man who she was talking about, Black affirmed her suspicions. _Shit,_ she said to herself, _this is going to be difficult now._ As the King began to speak the crowd roared in excitement. The King calmed them down and started to speak again: "Seems like we have a full house today, well not be be expected as we have two Jedi who are going to fight for their lives today!" The crowd roared again. "Now then shall we introduce our Jedi?" the King asked as the crowd roared in approval again. Ashoka looked down towards the arena and saw Kidd and the brother walking out of a dark hallway. She was now very worried.

Kidd could feel the amount of people in the arena before he even got there. He looked at the brother, he was trying to hide his fear the trembling was not helping him. "You need to calm down ok. You being like this isn't going to keep you alive out there." Kidd said trying to calm him down. "I know it's just I've never had to do something like this before." the brother replied. Kidd let out a sigh this wasn't going to be easy, especially with out their lightsabers and being handcuffed. When they made it to the gate to enter the arena Kidd leaned towards the brother to ask him: "If we are going to coordinate our attacks out there I'm going to have to know your name." The brother stared at him, he had totally forgotten that he never said his name once to him. "My name is Ryker." he said to Kidd. "Well Ryker it looks like we have quite the problem on out hands." Kidd said with a smile. As the gate opened and sunlight poured in Kidd and Ryker walked towards the center of the arena to prepare for what was to come.

"And here they are the two Jedi who are going to fight today!" the King said. The crowed was in a frenzy seeing that two Jedi were going to fight in the arena. "But before they have to fight each other they will fight every other warrior that is in this arena in the most massive battle royale this Coliseum has ever seen!" the King yelled. The crowd roared again not being able to wait any longer for the battle to commence. "To make things interesting the Jedi will stay handcuffed during the fight unless they can get them off while they fight!" the King said. Kidd never minded a challenge but this defiantly wasn't going to be easy. Kidd looked up and saw that the King had his lightsabers and Rykers, it was going to be hard getting them back. He looked to the right of the King and saw a robed man, he could not decipher his identity however. He looked again to the right and saw a familiar face, the bounty hunter with a sword sheathed to his back. _Well damn_ , Kidd said to himself, _I knew I would run into him again at some point._ The man just stared at him with an angry look in his eyes, Kidd would have to talk to him later. Ryker had scanned the audience to see if he could find their allies, he was able to find them and immediately told Kidd. "Our people our in the stands each one is in a different section, I'm assuming they have a plan to extract us." Ryker said. "Yep they do but not until we finish here." Kidd replied. Ryker rolled his eyes in annoyance, Kidd was defiantly stupid. "Now then let the games begin!" the King yelled as all the doors around the arena started to open. Many gladiators were there, with bloodlust in their eyes. _Lets do this_ Kidd said to himself. A loud bell sound was heard and the gladiators rushed towards the young Jedi.

All the gladiators started to run towards the Jedi, all with the same bloodlust look. Kidd looked at Ryker and nodded, first things first they had to get rid of the handcuffs and they did just that. Two gladiators with swords ran at them, instead of dodging the swings they used it to break the handcuffs. Now that they were no longer restrained the fight was going to get very intense. Kidd force pushed two gladiators against the wall, he could hear the crowd yelling that he was cheating but he didn't care. He grabbed their swords and he ran them both through their stomach. The crowd cheered as first blood was drawn, Kidd smiled this was going to be fun. The swords were rather heavy and Kidd had trouble getting accustomed to it, but he managed to kill two more gladiators by cutting them in half. Blood soaked Kidd's face and clothes he knew it would happen it was a gladiator arena after all. Eventually Kidd became accustomed to his blades and stared to swing them with proficiency and several more gladiators fell to his blades. Kidd looked over to Ryker who had also managed to remove his handcuffs and was also using a sword form a dead gladiator. Several gladiators had already fallen to his blade, Kidd was impressed Ryker could hold his own. Then when Kidd had his guard low a big force blew him in the back. He looked up and saw a gladiator with his hammer ready to crush his skull, he force pushed him up into the air and threw his sword which cut his head in half. Blood rained on Kidd as the body fell back down, his guard was once again lowered and he felt a sword slash him on the back. He noticed just in time to avoid the blow but still had a nasty cut on his black, then another sword crossed his chest and cut him leaving another mark. The gladiators started to gang up on him as he was punched, tackled, and beat he shirt was ruined so he took it off. He looked at himself his body was pretty bruised and beat. Blood dripped from both of his scars and his head hurt. He then saw Ryker running towards him yelling for him to get up and continue fighting. He struggled to get up, but he did regain his stance he felt Rykers back on his. They were back to back ready for anything. Kidd smiled again and with that the reaming gladiators rushed towards them, one by one body started to fall Kidd and Ryker were perfectly in sync with their moves. They didn't have a blind spot no one could get close. As the last body fell with two swords coming out of his back, one Kidd's and one Ryker's, they looked at each other and smiled they had lived.

The crowd was silent not even a whisper was heard. After a few moment of silence the crowd roared in approval at what they had just witnessed even the King was impressed. The King sat up from his chair and told everyone to settle down and he began to speak: "That was defiantly quite impressive Jedi. Never have I seen so much carnage on the arena," he said looking at all the dead bodies, "however, there is yet one more warrior that you must face in order to go free." The King raised his arm and the cloaked figure jumped down. "And he is not like the people who you just faced." Kidd and Ryker stared at their opponent, they both retrieved their blades from the body and prepared for an attack. The cloaked figure ran towards them with incredible speed, with a sword in hand he went for an attack. Kidd parried his blow but was unable to keep his balance and fell. _Damn I'm to tired to fight someone like this,_ Kidd said to himself, _I wasn't expecting for him to send someone so fresh and ready to fight. This is going to be hard._ Kidd go up and saw that Ryker was fighting the cloaked figure, with unbelievable ability. Kidd got up and started to run towards the figure to remove his cloaked to see who he was. The figure jumped and avoided the attack coming form Kidd. The figure then felt a hand on his shoulder and his cloaked was removed. Ryker stared at the figure wide eyed, he then dropped his sword. "No impossible you're dead." Ryker said. Kidd was very confused how did he recognize the figure, then he put it together it was Dakon. "Am I dead, brother," Dakon said with hate, "because it would make sense that you say that to me after what you did" Ryker stepped back, his brother was a live but he was different not the same brother who he had lost. Dakon had changed.

 **AN: There** you have it the fourth chapter, if you didn't see the twist at the end coming then your a scrub (not really :) ). Hope you enjoyed and remember to comment and review. Stay tuned for chapter 5. I'm aiming for about 10 chapters so yeah lots of content to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here is chapter 5. I realize its right after chapter 4, I already had this chapter planned out so I went straight to writing. Brief summary: Dakon and Ryker fight. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Star Wars The Clones Wars only the plot and some of the characters.

Chapter 5

Battle of Brothers

Kidd stared at what was unfolding, Dakon was alive and he seemed very unhappy with his brother. While Ryker looked at him in amazement. He could tell Ryker's guard was low so if Dakon attacked him he would be dead. Kidd started to stand in order to give Ryker a chance to compose himself and prepare for a fight, but Kidd felt a sword pressed on his neck. He looked up and saw the bounty hunter. "Not so fast. Let them deal with each other." the bounty hunter said. Kidd cursed under his breath, he had to help in one way or another. He looked towards the crowd that had gone silent, and found his squadron; Ashoka seemed a bit worried, Troy just stared at what was unfolding, and the clones seemed ready for a fight. Kidd smiled he knew his friends had a plan. "You do realize I still have to pay you right?" Kidd said the bounty hunter. "I know but if you don't pay me killing you will be all the better." the bounty hunter replied. "So do we just watch at what unfolds?" Kidd asked. "Thats the plan for now." the bounty hunter answered with a smile.

Ryker looked at his brother, who was alive and very angry. He couldn't understand what he said. _I don't understand what does he mean by 'what I did'_ Ryker thought. He stepped back a bit more and crouched down to grab his sword. Ryker prepared himself for his brothers next attack, he knew all his moves they had trained together for years. Dakon looked into his brothers eyes with no sign of mercy and charged straight for his own brother. Their swords clashed none of them were giving an inch, Ryker blocked all of Dakon's strikes like he knew when he was going attack before Dakon even knew. Ryder was on the defensive never trying to harm his brother just defend so he could get through to him. Their swords clashed sparks were flying now, the crowd was now roaring in approval at the fight they were witnessing. When the brothers blades locked Ryker yelled to his brother: "Why are you fighting me? We are brother can't you remember that, we've fought together and trained together. Who made you turn on me?" Dakon force pushed Ryker back at looked at his brother. "You made me turn on you! After you left me here to die! I serve the King now, I only exist to protect him and if necessary to die for him!" Dakon yelled at him. Ryker was taken back by the words he just heard his brother say, Dakon charged again this time for the killing blow. As their swords clashed Dakon said to Ryker with immense hate: "We are no longer brothers." Ryker jumped back and stared at his brother, he could not believe what he just said. "If thats true," Ryker said with tears in his eyes, "then I'll kill you here and now!" Their fight continued the only sounds heard were swords clashing and the crowd roaring. The battle of brothers turned from being about family, into a fight between enemies. After what seemed like an eternity Ryker was able to land a strike on Dakon's back, blood flowed from the wound. Dakon did not even flinch at the pain, he turned to his brother and smiled. Now the fight was kicked into high gear, each sword strike was filled with emotion. However, the deadlock in their fight continued their moves were so similar that they couldn't land proper hits. The fight was getting to its final moments as Ryker was able to disarm Dakon. Ryker held his blade against his brothers throat, both of them were panting fatigue was taking over Ryker. The crowd kept yelling to end it, Ryker was determined to end it, but he couldn't. "Do it, you know you want to." Damon said to him with a taunting tone. Ryker looked towards Kidd who was still pinned by the bounty hunter, the towards the King who had risen from his throne. "Well this is quite impressive," the King said, "before this ends how 'bout a round of applause for the two Jedi who put up a great fight and spectacle." the crowd roar with approval at what they had witnessed. "Now for the final verdict," the King paused before he said his final words, "the one known as Kidd is free to go. However, for the one about to finish his brother, end him." Ryder stared at his brother, he wanted to kill him, but he was still his brother he dropped his sword and turned to the King: "No, I won't kill my brother." The King raised an eyebrow and raised his arm. Ryker looked behind himself and saw his brother charging at him with the sword he just dropped. Ryker prepared for his end, but then he felt a gust wind behind him. He turned back to see that Ashoka had cut Dakon's blade with her lightsabers.

Ryker let out a deep breath, relieved that he wasn't going to die at his brothers hands. Ashoka looked at him and said: "We have to get out of here." Ryker nodded in approval. They both looked at Kidd who was still pinned down by the bounty hunter. "You can stop pretending now." Ashoka said to him. The bounty hunter raised and eyebrow, then he felt a strong push and fell to the floor. Kidd got up and smiled at the bounty hunter: "Next time X, next time." X cursed under his breath, outwitted again. Kidd jumped towards the King and grabbed his and Ryker's lightsabers, and went back to his team. They walked out of the arena, which had gone quiet again. The King called back both Dakon and X, and they returned to the palace.

 **AN:** There you have it chapter 5. I noticed its rather short, but all I needed to say is in it. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 6. Remember to comment and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Secrets

Kidd and his group were running away from the Coliseum to avoid being recaptured. The King had sent his soldiers to capture them. Kidd was in no condition to run, but he mustered the strength to run. Kidd looked back towards Ryker who hung his head while running, barely noticeable but tears were running down his eyes. Kidd decided not to say anything until they made it back to the ship. Ashoka yelled for them to stop running, Kidd looked ahead and saw that the King's soldiers were blocking their only way to get back to the ship. _Damn,_ Kidd thought, _If any of us shoot that'll be an act of war._ "Put all your weapons down!" yelled one of the soldiers. _Well as long as none of them die I can do this,_ Kidd said to himself. He force pushed back the soldiers in front and they kept running. "We're too exposed out here we need to fin cover somewhere!" yelled Hotshot, one of Kidd's clone squad members. "He's right. We'll run into that alleyway and find someplace to his while you two get fixed up." Ashoka said gesturing towards Kidd and Ryker. Kidd nodded in approval and they managed to escape the soldiers by hiding in an abandoned warehouse. Everyone sat down and began to catch their breaths, everyone was panting in exhaustion. Kidd could hear Troy say: "This way to much action for my taste." Kidd looked around and saw Ryker sitting in a corner with his head against his thighs. He Kidd understood what he was going through and wanted to comfort him, after all Ryker comforted him when he was feeling blue. He got up to talk to him, he felt a hand on his shoulder stoping him from going to him. "Don't he needs some time to process what just transpired." Ashoka said to him worried. She was right, finding out your brother was still alive and also your enemy must have a big effect on someone. So he sat back down and let Ashoka look at his wounds.

"Well with my basic medical training, I can tell your in pretty bad shape." Ashoka said to Kidd almost laughing while she said it. Kidd smiled, he liked having Ashoka as a friend she always knew when to cheer him up. He looked towards his squad and saw the clones huddled together trying to come up with a strategy, Troy was pacing around the room in a state of panic, and Ryker was still in his corner with his head down. "So the bandages that I'm putting on you are just to keep any more blood from flowing outwards. For now just sit tight and don't move to much." Ashoka said. Kidd nodded again and she got up and walked to Ryker to take a look at his wounds too. Kidd sat in a meditative position to try and find out what was going on with Ryker's brother, Dakon. All he could see were flashes; he saw some kind pool with green liquid, then he saw another chamber with some kind of machine and finally he saw Troy with a mysterious dark aura surrounding him. Kidd snapped himself awake and first glanced at Troy who was still pacing around the room. Kidd tried again to focus on the flash he saw of Troy; the image flashed again and he could see a bit clearer now, this time he saw his face it was smiling his eyes were a bright shade of yellow and the aura was blood red and it radiated the dark side of the Force. Kidd snapped himself awake again and glanced once again at Troy who managed to calm down and was sitting by the clones. _What is that power I felt from Troy,_ Kidd thought, _whatever it is, it isn't good._ Kidd glanced back at Troy, who returned it with a smile and waved. Kidd tried to smile back, but all he could see from Troy now was darkness.

Kidd tried to get up to go talk to Troy about what he saw, but Ashoka shot him a look and he sat back down. He gestured towards Tory to come over, which he did and sat down with him. Kidd just stared at him, still seeing darkness. Troy shifted uncomfortably and asked: "Why are you staring at me like that? It's kind weird." Kidd shook his head and replied: "Sorry, old habit of mine." Kidd wanted to tell Troy what he saw about him, he just could not find the right words. "If your not gonna say anything then I'll just go back to the troops." Troy said as he started to get up. "No wait," Kidd said as he grabbed his arm, "I had a vision, thats what I want to talk to you about." Troy sat back down interested this time. "About?" Troy asked. "About you." Kidd replied. Troy's eyes widened and his expression turned pale. "What do you mean, what did you see?" Troy asked. "I'm not sure yet, but what I do know is that something is going to happen to you. I don't know when though." Kidd replied. "Is it a bad thing?" Troy asked. "At this moment in time I'm not sure." Kidd replied. Kidd looked at Troy who seemed very confused. He got up and started to pace again. Kidd didn't tell him exactly what he saw fearing what would happen if he did. Ashoka walked towards Kidd and sat down next to him. "Whats wrong with Troy?" she asked. "I just gave him some rather bad news." Kidd replied. "What was the news about?" she asked. "I had a vision about him and it wasn't something good." Kidd replied. Ashoka had a worried expression on her face again, Jedi visions were never a good thing. "Did you tell him exactly what you saw?" she asked. "No, I haven't. I fear that if I tell him, something bad is going to happen." Kidd looked down.

Kidd and his squad had been in the warehouse for almost two hours. Stripes and Winter, two more clones from Kidd's clone squad came through the door. "The King's soldiers they're checking each warehouse in this district. We have to move now." Stripes said in a panicked tone. Everyone was now in full attention, even Ryker who had been distant for the entire time was listening to the news. The entire squad got up, while at the same time helping Kidd and Ryker get to their feet, and started to head out of the warehouse. All of them could hear the soldiers coming closer. "We have to get out of here and get back to the ship." Troy said. They all nodded and started to head towards where they came. The town was once again filled with people, walking around as if nothing had gone wrong at the Coliseum not too long ago. The group headed towards the city gates, when they noticed that everyone who tried to leave the city were being checked. Kidd and Ryker did't have the strength to be a able to jump the wall or climb it with a grappling hook. The group looked around to see of the was another way to leave, but couldn't find any. "What do we do?" Ryker asked after being silent for a long time. "We could blow a hole in the wall." Gunner said, another clone form Kidd's clone squad. "That would draw too much attention." Ashoka said. "No wait that could work," Kidd said as all the heads turned towards him, "I mean as a distraction. One person sets a charge on the wall, and jumps over the wall. The explosion should alert the guards at the gate and we can slip through unnoticed." The group nodded in approval. Gunner walked towards a wall, placed a bomb and grappled over the wall. The bomb exploded with a loud boom. As if on cue the guards at the gate went towards the commotion and Kidd's group managed to get through the gate.

It took them some time to get to the ship, due to Kidd and Ryker's injuries. Once there the sensors of the ship were going crazy. "What's with all that noise Troy?!" Ashoka yelled at him. "The sensors are going crazy, it detecting several large masses headed our way." Troy replied. "Crap they must have followed us somehow." Black said, another clone form Kidd's clone squad. "We can't fight them, if we do it's an act of war." Ashoka said. Troy sprang up from his chair and started to walk towards the boarding ramp. "Troy what are you doing?" Kidd asked. "I'm ending this." Troy replied. Kidd's eyes widened and his skin paled. Troy's eyes were bright yellow and a blood red aura surrounded him. _Oh no,_ Kidd thought. Kidd limped down the ramp to find Troy standing in front of an army, showing no signs of fear. The blood red aura surrounded him, his eyes still a bright yellow, he had a wild grin on his face. Kidd tried to stop what was about to happen, he was pushed aside by a rag doll. Troy looked straight at the soldiers and with one swing of his arm the entire force standing in front of them was blown away. Kidd stared at Troy in horror at what he witnessed a shockwave of blood red aura was sent in the direction of the enemy and in an instant they were all wiped out. Then Troy started to laugh, but it wasn't his usual laugh, it was a laugh full of malice and hate. "I can feel my power growing, I can finally stop cowering in the shadows and destroy anyone who stands against me." Troy said with hatred in his voice. Just like it had started it ended, blood was coming out of his eyes and nose, Troy wasn't in full control of his power. Kidd watched as the aura disappeared and Troy fell to the ground, his eyes were no longer yellow. Kidd knew one thing for sure Troy was strong with the dark side of the Force.

 **AN:** Well here is the sixth chapter. I didn't put a opening note because I didn't want to. Anyways the main reason why this chapter took a little while was because of school. I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises. It's Christmas soon so consider this your Christmas gift from your pal Darkhelm. Remember I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, just the story and some of the characters. Also remember to review and follow if you haven't already. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is** chapter 7 for this story. Brief summary: Kidd gets some help. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the story should be wrapping it self up soon.

Chapter 7

Stranded

Kidd stared at Troy, who was still laying on the ground after his powers exploded. Kidd limped towards his friend and looked at his face, it was pale and bloody. Blood had seeped from his eyes, as if they were tears, and from his nose. Ashoka limped off the ship, she seemed very disoriented. Kidd called to her to come over, when she made it to him she saw Troy and gasped in horror. "What happened to him?" she asked. Kidd stared at her, he had no idea how to answer. Kidd finally managed to say what had happened to Troy: "My vision came true." Ashoka gasped again, she kneeled down to Troys body and put her fingers on his neck artery and sighed in relief: "He's still alive." Kidd sighed in relief as well, his friend was not dead. "We have to get out of here now." Kidd said. "We can't," Ashoka said with frustration, "the ships engines are fried. Some kind of shock wave knocked them out, and also gave everyone on board a massive headache." Kidd's eye's widened, Troy's power went in every direction. "So we're basically stranded here?" Kidd asked. "Yep we are." Ashoka said.

After getting Troy on board the ship and the clones had woken up, Kidd and Ashoka tried their best to fix the ship. "I should have never let Troy messed with this ship as much as he did." Kidd said. "Well weren't you the one who gave it to him in the first place." Ashoka replied. Kidd just rolled his, it was true though he had given it to him once they made back to Corusant after Kidd faced his brainwashing problem. Kidd had no idea what Ramnes saw in Troy, but she defiantly would not like what he just did. "Umm General." Black said. "Yeah, Black whats up?" Kidd asked. "Well the scanners are working again and we're getting a signal from an incoming craft." Black replied. Kidd nodded and grabbed his lightsabers and strapped them to his back. "What's wrong?" Ashoka asked. "Nothing just going to check something out." Kidd replied in a stern voice. Kidd walked town the ramp and saw a dust cloud on the horizon. Kidd grabbed a pair of binoculars and zoomed in towards the dust cloud. He smiled once he saw what was coming. "No need to be worried guys it's a friend." Kidd said back to the ship. The dust cloud turned out to be a man on a speeder. Once the speeder arrived to Kidd's ship, the man got off and said: "You are in a serious bind aren't you Kidd?" said the man taking off his hood revealing his red hair, pale yellow eyes, and his dirty white face. "Well you know me, X, always trying too hard." Kidd replied with a smile and gave X a hand shake.

"Wait a minute he's on our side?" Ashoka asked. "Well yes and no. After I got the call from the King, Kidd called me saying that he needed someone on the inside of this place, he promised me double of what he owns me and so I accepted." X said. "We're trusting a bounty hunter great," Ashoka said, "and you guys were OK with this?" she asked the clones. "We already worked with him before, so we trusted the Generals judgement." Hotshot replied. Ashoka groaned and got up and left. "Well what do you got for me?" Kidd asked X. "Well, for starters, you got the King really pissed off. Second the Jedi he has under his control, the King is going to use him as a vessel to insert his consciousness to be able to keep living. He showed me both rooms where this is done. The reviving process is in some kind of ritual room and the the consciousness insertion is in a room with some kind of machine." X said. Kidd looked at X while he described the room. _Just like the ones in my vision_ he said to himself. "We're getting my brother out right?" Ryker said. All the heads turned towards him, he had been quiet for such a long time that everyone forgot he was there. "Kid your brother is long gone, he's not who you think he is anymore." X said. Ryker hung his head, Kidd could tell he was sad saving his brother was the whole reason he came on this mission. "We'll try Ryker." Kidd said. Ryker looked at him with a face full of hope. "So whats the next part of your plan Kidd?" X asked. "We're gonna have to destroy those chambers and somehow save Dakon." Kidd said. Everyone nodded in approval even Ashoka who had returned to hear the plan. "Right then, call me when your heading over to the palace so I can sneak you in. I have to get back to King and report what happened." X said. "What are going to tell him about us?" Ryker asked. "I'm telling him that you guys were long gone by the time I made it here." X replied with a smile. X returned to his speeder and put on his hood, as he left he waved goodbye. "Where do you find people like that Kidd?" Ashoka asked. "Thats an answer for another time." Kidd replied with a smile. Ashoka rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. "Alright we Have to get this ship fixed before we do our mission." Kidd said.

Repairing the ship took a lot longer that expected with out Troy's help. The ship was fully functional after three days. The army that was after them ad ran back towards the city, no doubt afraid of Troy's power, however their ships were still there and the parts came in handy. "Well know that the ship is fixed are we going to do your plan?" Ashoka asked. "Not today its already sunset. We'll do it tomorrow, plus I need to check on Troy." Kidd replied and went back into the ship. _Damn I keep screwing moments like that up. We were watching the sunset and everything. Jeez I suck at romance_ Kidd said to himself. Kidd went towards the med bay of the ship, Troy was still unconscious, the blood was cleaned from his face which revealed his very pale face. Kidd sighed his friend was almost dead and he couldn't do anything about it. "We're almost done here Troy. When we get back home you'll be able to see Ramnes again, I'm sure she misses you. And the power you have try to contain it or at least try to control it." Kidd said to his motionless friend. He closed the door of the med bay determined to finally end this mission.

 **AN: There you have the** 7th chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make this chapter longer but I don't think it is. Anyways Be sure to check back in maybe a week no promises though. By the way I saw the Force Awakens and it was awesome. Remember to review, favorite, and/or follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Update on this story. I'm having some writers black at the moment. Once I resolve that problem this story is on hold. Do not fear however, I already started to work on another story its a Naruto and Flash crossover. If you have the time please check it out, in my opinion I think you'll like it (I hope). So remember this story will continue after I get past my problem. Thanks for understanding -DarkHelm.


End file.
